Rosalina's Intergalactic Circus
by StarlitDuck
Summary: Rosalina decides to put on a circus for her friends (and some of her enemies). This is the first story I did a collab on, so I hope you enjoy it.
1. Glum

**Author's Note: Well, this story is a little different from my previous work. It is a very special story actually, because this is the first story that I have done a collab on. The person who I did the collab with is also a fanfiction writer. I can't tell you who the are though, because their wish is to remain anonymous. However, I would like to thank them for sharing their ideas with me.**

Chapter 1 Glum

Rosalina sat in her library, reading her storybook. She had read it over a million times. After all, it was her backstory. She often read it to the lumas as a bedtime story because they loved it so much. The fact that their mama was willing to share her backstory with them made her more...real, in a sense.

Unfortunately, as Rosalina sat flipping through the book's pages, she was not in a happy mood at all. She felt...glum. While Rosalina normally adored space, today it felt cold, desolate, dark. She couldn't put her finger on why. Normally, her mood was relatively good.

"Rose?"

Rosalina nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Polari call her by his nickname for her. She turned and saw him floating in the doorway.

"Are you alright? The lumas have been looking for you," Polari said.

Rosalina flipped her platinum blonde hair back over her shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a sullen tone. Polari looked concerned.

"That doesn't sound fine to me," he said. "What's going on, Rose?"

Rosalina hesitated. Should she tell Polari? Normally, Polari was a confidant with whom Rosalina could share all of her deepest desires, her darkest secrets. However, she did not want Polari to worry about her. Then again, saying she was fine and displaying signs that she clearly wasn't would be cause for concern. She decided that hiding the truth was pointless.

"I am feeling...sad today," Rosalina admitted.

Now Polari looked more concerned.

"Why?" he asked. Then he spotted the storybook lying on the rocking chair. "Oh no. Is it because of the book?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Rosalina said. "I've just been reading the book to distract myself from my mood."

Polari snickered.

"Well that's wise," he said sarcastically. Rosalina couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Well, then what do you suggest I do?" she asked the black luma.

Polari considered this before answering.

"How about, instead of reading a book that has tear-jerking moments," he said, "you do something fun?"

Rosalina felt slightly taken aback by this suggestion.

"Something fun?" she asked.

"Yeah," Polari said. "Why don't you do something with your friends?"

Rosalina felt a little hesitant. She liked the idea, she really, really liked the idea. But what could she do? Mario Party had grown incredibly stale. She wasn't in the mood to play tennis, golf, or soccer; especially not soccer. And Mario Kart...well, that did sound like fun, but she didn't want to spend hours upon hours on end driving around in a little go-kart. Truth be told, it got uncomfortable after a while.

"What could I do that we haven't done before?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking that you could just…"

Before Polari could say anymore, Rosalina gasped. Her eyes sparkled like fireworks and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I know what we could do!" she exclaimed. "I could put on a circus and invite everyone!"

Polari was surprised and truth be told a little shocked.

"A circus?" he asked. "But...why would you want to do that?"

"Well," Rosalina said, "I think it could be a good way to branch out."

"Uh, for you branching out is reading the lumas a different story at bedtime," he said. "This is just...grand."

Rosalina's face fell.

"So you don't think I should do it?" she asked.

"No, don't put words in my mouth," said Polari. "I just…" He sighed. "Just, if you're going to do it, I suggest that you be very careful. After all, circuses can be very dangerous for the performers."

Rosalina giggled.

"Polari, have you forgotten who you are talking to?" she asked. "You yourself have said that I am practically a space goddess. And that was back when my powers were relatively weak; they have grown exponentially since we've met. If they could protect me from the airless void of space for the past ten thousand years, then they will definitely protect me while I'm performing in a circus."

Polari thought about this some more. Then he smiled.

"Alright," he said. "I'm in."

"Really?" asked Rosalina.

"Yeah," said Polari. "I think a circus would be very entertaining."

Rosalina smiled and hugged Polari.

"Thank you for being so supportive," she said. Then, she put on the calm demeanor that she was so famous for. "I have so much to do to prepare."


	2. Come One, Come All

Chapter 2 Come One, Come All

Mario was relaxing in a lawn chair in the middle of the castle courtyard. Peach came out with a smile and a piece of strawberry chocolate cake.

"You feeling relaxed, Mario?" she asked. Mario nodded.

"Yes siree bob," he said. "Thanks for the cake, Peachy."

Peach laughed.

"You're welcome," she said. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Look at that!" she said as she pointed up at the glanced up and saw what looked like a falling star. It was coming closer and closer. Mario got up from the lawn chair and went to see it.

"Huh," he said, "that is-a odd."

The object seemed to be getting faster. Peach got out of the way, afraid of what might happen. Mario, however, was in too much shock, so the object landed right on his head. He was knocked to the ground. Peach went up to him in a panic.

"Mario, are you okay?" she asked. Mario sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I'm-a okay," he said. Then he glanced at the object. "Woah, look."

Peach looked and saw that the object was still glowing. Suddenly, like a butterfly emerging from the chrysalis, the shininess fell away, revealing a letter. Peach picked up the letter and saw that it was addressed to her and Mario. She opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Mario and Peach,_

_Greetings. I have decided to put on a circus for all of you. I would be most delighted if you could attend. I will not go into too much detail concerning the acts, but they are quite spectacular, if I do say so myself. Anyway, the circus takes place at eight this evening. May the stars shine down on you. _

_Rosalina_

Peach noticed an illustration on the invitation. It was a picture of a deep blue cannon with Rosalina sitting inside. She was wearing a teal ringmaster's outfit that looked like a cross between a leotard and a tuxedo. She also had a teal top hat on her head. In her hand was a long, elegant cigarette holder. The picture was moving, so Peach could see Rosalina smoking the cigarette. It emanated star shaped smoke rings. Peach could also see that the fuse to the cannon was lit and sparkling.

"Look at this," Peach said. She handed the invitation to Mario. He read it over and smiled.

"A circus?" he said. "That-a sounds like fun? Think we should go?"

Peach smiled.

"Do you even have to ask?" she said.

….

Rosalina stood in front of the circus tent with Polari. She had created it using her magic and was rather proud of it. It was rainbow colored and was sparkling like a star. Rosalina believed that there was not a more beautiful circus tent in the whole universe.

"I'm really excited," Rosalina said in a calm tone. Polari snickered.

"Yeah, it shows," he said.

"I hope that they come," Rosalina said. "Did you send out the invitations?"

Polari nodded.

"And did you put the illustration on them like I asked?" Rosalina asked.

Polari smiled.

"Yeah, of course I did," he said.

Rosalina breathed a sigh of relief. The illustration was one that Rosalina had worked on herself, and she thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Thanks Polari," she said. "Oh, that reminds me!"

Rosalina waved her wand, and her outfit changed from the aquamarine dress that she was used to wearing to the ringmaster's outfit that was in the illustration. Rosalina waved the wand again, and the cigarette holder appeared. Rosalina waved the wand again and the cigarette appeared, which she used her wand to light. Polari smiled..

"Nice," he said. "Really ties the whole idea together."

Rosalina gave a slight smile. Then she heard something in the distance. It sounded somewhat like the whirring of helicopters. Rosalina looked up into the inky blackness of space and saw the Odyssey coming towards them.

"Looks like our audience has arrived," Rosalina said to Polari. Together, the two of them floated toward the area where the hat-shaped spaceship landed. Out of it came Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, and a variety of Toad commoners. Rosalina gave a welcoming smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said. "I am so grateful that you all could make it."

"Yeah, won't you look at her?" Polari said sillily. "She's practically bursting at the seams with excitement."

Rosalina gave Polari a little flick.

"Anyway," she said, "please make your way inside the circus tent. The show will begin shortly."

Everyone stepped out of the spaceship. Mario came up to Rosalina with an excited grin on his face.

"Well-a Rosalina," he said. "I have-a got to-a say, I am-a looking forward to this. It's not very often that you do stuff like this."

"Well, I hope it goes well," Rosalina said as she displayed her crossed fingers to the plumber. Suddenly, Luigi and Yoshi came up to Rosalina. Luigi started stuttering.

"Hey, uh, Roe...Rosalina?" he asked timidly.

"Yes Luigi?" Rosalina asked with a warm smile, trying to put his nervousness at ease.

"Well, uh, Yoshi here...he uh...he said…" Luigi turned to Yoshi. "You know what, Yosh? Why don't you say it?"

Yoshi smiled.

"Yoshi!" he said. "Yoshi, yoshi. Yoshi yoshi, yoshi YOSHI!"

Rosalina stared at the green dinosaur in confusion. Luigi started chuckling nervously.

"Oh right, I forgot you don't speak Yoshisaurus," he said. "Well anyway, Yoshi was-a wondering if he could do an act."

"An act?" she asked. "What kind of an act?"

"Yoshi, yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"Trapeze," Luigi translated.

Rosalina thought about this. She supposed that she could do that. She was still one act short.

"Sure," she said. "You can be the opening act."

Yoshi jumped up and did a excited flutter jump. Rosalina smiled, happy that she could make someone else happy.

"Hey, what is that?" Daisy said.

Rosalina looked up and saw something approaching in the distance.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe it's a satellite that went out of orbit?"

Peach came over to the two of them and squinted at the approaching object. Her face fell.

"Oh no," she said. "I know what it is."

As the object approached, Rosalina could see that it was the Koopa Clown Copter. In it, Bowser was sitting and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"MAKE WAY!" he shouted. "KOOPA KING COMING IN FOR A LANDING!"

The Koopa Clown Copter landed on the planet's surface. Bowser stepped out with a happy grin on his face.

"Alright," he said. "Where's the circus?"

Rosalina smiled at Bowser and told him that the circus would start soon. Peach had an angry scowl on her face.

"What the World Eight are you doing here?" she asked. "You weren't invited!"

Bowser chuckled.

"Actually I was," he said. "Me and my friends."

"Wait, you brought friends?" asked Daisy

"Yep," said Bowser, "seven of them to be exact." Bowser turned toward the Copter. "Come on out guys!"

Suddenly, Larry Koopa sprang out of the Clown Car.

"What is up, everybody?!" he said.

Just like that, the six other Koopalings made their presence known. Ludwig flew up into the air, wearing his blue cloak with the jasper button. Wendy, Morton, Lemmy and Iggy stepped out onto the ground, and Roy popped out of the clown car looking distressed.

"Does anyone know where the bathroom is?" he asked. Peach cringed at the sight of her arch enemy's adopted children.

"Okay," she said. "Who invited the seven deadly sins?"

Iggy gawked.

"I beg your pardon, your highness," he said, "but just because my siblings and I travel as a septet does not mean that the seven deadly sins are an apt metaphor for us."

Peach raised an eyebrow and glanced at Morton and Wendy. Morton's stomach was rumbling and Wendy was looking at herself in a mirror.

"Oh man, I really wish I had hair," she said to her brother. She looked at Princess Peach. "You are lucky Peach; you have some of the most beautiful hair in the Mushroom World. If I could have hair that looked half as good as yours, I would be about twenty times prettier than I already am."

Peach turned back to Iggy, who was chuckling apprehensively. She then turned toward Rosalina.

"Rosalina, you didn't invite them, did you?"

Rosalina nodded.

"I did," she said calmly.

"Why would you do that?" Peach asked with an irritated tone.

"Well, truth be told, I find them quite amusing," Rosalina replied.

Lemmy was running around happily.

"I can't believe I'm in space!" he cheered. Then he approached Rosalina. "Hey, I brought my ball. Can I be in your circus?"

"Lemmy!" said Ludwig. "The people did not come to the circus to see you do nothing but balance on a stupid ball. No offense."

Rosalina laughed then turned to Polari.

"Do you mind taking them into the tent? I need to wait for Honey Queen," she said.

Polari nodded and started directing the koopas and the princesses inside. As they went, Larry said loudly to Princess Peach:

"At least be thankful we showed up!"

"Yeah!" said Roy. "Bowser Jr was supposed to come, but he stayed home to play video games!"

Rosalina chuckled.

"Well, I suppose that is his loss," she said. Rosalina then waited for about half an hour before she heard buzzing behind her. She smiled and started to turn.

"Ah, Honey Queen," she said. "I'm so glad you could make…"

Rosalina was surprised to see that Honey Queen was not behind her. Instead, there was a dog-sized bee with a shiny silver tiara on her head.

"I apologize," said the bee, "but I am afraid that my mother could not make it. She sent me in her place."

The smile returned to Rosalina's face.

"Oh, you must be Princess Bumblebee!" she exclaimed. "It is very nice to meet you."

"You as well, Lady of the Shooting Stars," Bumblebee said with a wink. "Now, do you have any honey on standby? I am starving."

Rosalina shook her head.

"I am sorry, I'm afraid I don't," she said.

The princess' face fell. She looked so angry that her head looked ready to explode. Then she sighed.

"Oh well," she said. "I suppose I can survive." With that, she flew into the tent. Once she was gone, Rosalina waved her wand and a cosmic bob-omb appeared in her hand. Smiling, she lit the fuse with her cigarette and threw it up into the air. It exploded, creating a supernova-like firework. Rosalina then let out a breath.

"Alright," she said. "Let the show begin."


	3. The Opening Acts

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I said on my profile that I wouldn't post, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting for who knows how long. Speaking of my profile, I have set up a poll there. It is asking which Koopalings story you would like to see after Runaway Reptile. If you guys could take it, I would really appreciate it.**

Chapter 3 The Opening Acts

Rosalina floated into the tent and saw that the people were buzzing with delight. Rosalina gave a small smile, grateful that they were excited. She hoped she could deliver on their expectations and give them a good show.

Rosalina noticed Yoshi sitting in the audience. As she went over to him, she could hear Mario and Peach having a conversation.

"I can't believe that Rosalina invited Bowser and the Koopalings," Peach grumbled.

"I know, Peachy," Mario said. "But there is-a nothing that we can-a do about it. They are Rosalina's guests of honor as much as-a we are."

Peach looked at Mario with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Well," she said. "I wouldn't say there is _nothing _we can do."

Mario gasped.

"Peach!" he exclaimed.

"What? I'm kidding," she said.

Rosalina shook her head. She knew that Peach wouldn't really do anything to harm the koopas. She disliked them, sure, but she didn't hate them. Truth be told, no one really hated the koopas. Even those who claimed that they did felt intrigued by them on some level, and some even felt sympathy for them.

Speaking of the koopas, they were all sitting together. Luigi had come over to the group and curiously inched toward Ludwig, who was humming something.

"Excuse-a me," he said, "but what song are you humming?"

Ludwig looked at Luigi with an incredulous look.

"Why do you care?" he asked. Luigi shrugged.

"Just curious," he said. Ludwig sighed.

"It's "The Greatest Show," he said. "It's been stuck in my head ever since I got the invitation."

Luig beamed.

"Oh Mama Mia, I love that song!" he said. He started singing it, and Ludwig eventually joined in. While Ludwig was more than a great singer, Luigi couldn't carry a tune to save his life. Rosalina didn't know whether to giggle or cringe.

Anyway, Rosalina finally got to Yoshi and told him to prepare for his act. This got her about fifty excited utterances of the word "yoshi." As Yoshi ran off, Rosalina waved her wand and a sky blue champagne bottle appeared in her hand. It was full of a soft drink called "Cosmic Cool-Aid." Rosalina then stepped into the center of the ring, cigarette holder in mouth and bottle in hand. A spotlight landed on her, and everyone quieted down.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the moment you've been waiting for," she said. "Welcome to Rosalina's Intergalactic Circus!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered, and a few of the Koopalings made whooping sounds. Princess Bumblebee sighed in relief.

"It's about time!" she said loudly. "By the way, I hope there is honey in that bottle!"

Rosalina smiled, waved her wand, and a glass appeared in everyone's hand. She then shook the bottle and removed the cork, which shot into outer space. The soft drink sprang into the air like a rocket and started to rain down on everybody. The audience members cheered and held out their glasses. Lemmy, however, did something different.

"Oh boy!" he yelled. He then jumped into the ring and started running around, tongue hanging out as to catch the drink. Rosalina looked at him stoically.

"Lemmy," she said, "that is not appropriate."

Lemmy giggled.

"Well, if I can't be in the circus, I might as well have fun at the circus, am I right?" he asked. Rosalina waved her wand and Lemmy was magically teleported back to his seat. Lemmy hung his head.

"Aww man," he said forlornly. Rosalina removed the cigarette holder from her mouth and blew out a star shaped smoke ring. Comet like twinkles of ash fell from the cigarette's tip. She then cleared her throat.

"The first act that I am proud to present is the Amazing Flying Yoshi!"

With that, the spotlight zoomed up to Yoshi up near the trapeze. He waved down to everybody.

"Hey, how come he gets to be in the circus and I don't?" Lemmy asked curiously. This got him a shushing by Bowser. Suddenly, Rosalina got an idea. She floated up to Yoshi and whispered her idea in his ear. Yoshi smiled and ate Rosalina. He then laid an egg, which everyone knew Rosalina was inside.

Yoshi grabbed hold of the first trapeze and started swinging. He had the egg tucked between his feet. Right before he grabbed the second trapeze, he swung the egg up into the air and did a flip. He managed to catch the egg with his feet as he grabbed a hold of the second trapeze. Everyone in the crowd watched in awe.

"A cute little dinosaur doing tricks on the trapeze?" asked Princess Daisy. "This is a dream come true!"

Yoshi flew through the air and grabbed the third trapeze effortlessly. Unfortunately, as he was going for the fourth, he let go too early. He barely missed the swing and started to fall down toward the nets. Everyone gasped.

"Yoshi!" Mario and Luigi yelled in unison.

"Rosalina!" cried Polari and the princesses.

Luckily, Yoshi knew just what to do. Just before he hit the net, he shot out his tongue and grabbed the swing. He swung around with nothing but his tongue keeping the act afloat. Just before he landed on the other platform, he did a flutter jump, spun around in the air, and caught the egg. He threw it up into the air, and it spun around. Rosalina burst out and floated down toward the ground. The crowd applaud.

"That was awesome, Yoshi!" Princess Peach yelled out. Princess Bumblebee smiled, her wings flapping.

"Wow," she said. "It's only the first act and already I'm buzzing with excitement!" At the sound of this, Lemmy and Larry burst into laughter while Iggy, Ludwig, and Wendy all groaned. Rosalina stepped back into the ring as Yoshi started to descend down the ladder.

"Thank you, Yoshi," she said serenely. "Now, for the next act…"

Rosalina waved her wand and a potted piranha plant appeared right in front of her. A cushiony seat magically pulled up to her, and on it was a clarinet of sorts.

"...I present to you the most ferocious piranha plant in the universe." Rosalina sat down on the cushion. "Watch as I charm this mighty beast."

Rosalina started playing a tune that could lure even the worst insomniacs to sleep. The crowd, struggling to keep their eyes open, watched to see what would happen. Suddenly, the piranha plant ate Rosalina in one bite. The crowd gasped.

"Woah ho," said Bowser. "This just got interesting." Roy didn't look so sure.

"Wait, does this mean that the circus is over after only two acts?" he asked. "What a rip off!"

Suddenly, something happened. The piranha plant started to wriggle and shake. Everyone watched, intrigued. Then, Rosalina burst out of the plant's mouth, completely unharmed. She spun around in the air and landed gently on the piranha plant's head. The crowd applauded as Rosalina took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you," she said.

Then Rosalina exited the ring to get ready for the next act.


	4. Lumas, Lumas, Lumas

Chapter 4 Lumas, Lumas, Lumas

While they waited for the next act to begin, Mario and Larry had decided to go over and talk to Princess Bumblebee. Despite the fact that she was incredibly cranky due to her hunger, she was more than willing to speak with them.

"It is-a very nice to meet you, your Highness," said Mario. He cast a sideways glance at Larry. "I just hope I won't have to rescue you anytime soon."

Larry and Princess Bumblebee laughed.

"You're creating a problem where there isn't one, man," Larry said. "I mean, has Bowser gone after anyone _other_ than Princess Peach?"

"Yes," Mario responded. "Remember that time he went after the sprixies?"

"Oh," said Larry as his face fell. "You're right. I'm always forgetting about them for some reason."

Mario glared at Larry then turned back to the princess.

"You know-a, I've been to the Honeyhive Kingdom twice, and I have-a never seen you."

Bumblebee thought about this.

"How long ago was your last visit?"

"Nine years ago," Mario said.

"Oh, that explains it," Bumblebee said with a laugh. "I was just a baby back then. Mother had the drones take care of me."

Mario nodded as Larry opened his mouth.

"So wait," he said. "You're like a space bee, right?"

Bumblebee shrugged.

"I guess," she said. "I've never really thought of myself that way."

Larry chuckled.

"You know, I just realized something," he said. "If you want to make something sound cool, you just put the word 'space' in front of it."

Mario and Bumblebee eyed Larry skeptically.

"I'm completely serious!" he said. "It can work with anything. Watch." Larry cleared his throat. "Space cups."

Mario and Bumblebee smiled a little.

"Space-a bathroom," Mario said with a giggle.

"Space chronic pain!" Bumblebee said. As the three of them burst into laughter, they noticed that the lights were starting to grow dim. Mario and Larry headed back to their seats as Rosalina floated into the center of the ring, cigarette holder and wand in hand. Everyone quieted down.

"The next act will be…" Suddenly, Rosalina noticed that her cigarette was unlit. "Oh, hold on one second." Rosalina was about to light her cigarette with her wand when a little luma flew into the ring. He was shaking and looked a little feverish. When he got over to Rosalina, he gave a soft coo. Then he exploded.

Everyone gasped. Rosalina was now completely coated in soot. She blinked her eyes and looked down at her cigarette, which was now lit. There was complete silence in the tent as Rosalina took a puff. When she noticed everyone's shook, she gave a little chuckle.

"Don't worry everyone; this happens all the time," she said. "He will reform later."

The crowd collectively let out one big sigh of relief. Rosalina then cleared her throat.

"The next act will be the luma supernova," she said.

"Isn't that what we just saw?" asked a toad from the crowd. Everyone laughed as Rosalina shook her head.

"No, the luma supernova is much grander than that," she said. Rosalina whistled, and about twenty yellow lumas flew into the ring. Rosalina waved her wand and each one sparkled with blue sparkles. Music started to play in the background as the lumas flew up into the air and started to do a choreographed dance. The crowd stared at the lumas. The blue sparkles that surrounded them left a trail as they moved, so now the air was twinkling. Iggy looked to his right and saw that Morton had his face buried in a book.

"Morton," he said. "Will you kindly direct your attention up toward the lumas? This is amazing!"

Morton glanced up at the lumas. He gave a little shrug.

"They're okay, I guess," he said impassively, and glanced back down at his book.

Rosalina then gave a signal to the lumas, and they gathered in a circle. They started spinning around, and in the center of the circle the people could see a blue star forming from all the sparkles. The crowd looked up in awe as the lumas started to spin faster and faster. Then, when the star was big enough, the lumas stopped spinning and went inside. The star exploded, and the air was filled with sparkles once again.

"Cool," said Daisy.

But the act wasn't over. Rosalina waved her wand and the sparkles started to turn into the northern lights. Blues, greens, and purples decorated the air within the tent. Everyone gasped, even Morton.

"Okay," Morton said. "Now I'm impressed."

"This is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!" Daisy said. "We don't get the northern lights down in Sarasaland."

"I feel like I can design an outfit with this color scheme," Wendy gushed.

"I feel like writing a new symphony," said Ludwig. "I think I'll call it 'Painting the Sky.'"

Rosalina couldn't help but blush. She flew back into the center of the ring, and everyone applauded. The twenty lumas flew in with her, and they all took a bow.

"Thank you," said Rosalina. "Now, for the next act…"


	5. Comets and Hammers

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, StarlitDuck here. I just want to let you all know that this will be the last chapter I post of any of my stories for quite a while. I apologize for that. I'd also like to remind all of you of the poll that I have on my profile. If you could take it, I would really appreciate it.**

Chapter 5 Comets and Hammers

"...For the next act, I will kindly ask you all to step outside," Rosalina said. Everyone looked at each other and one by one all got up from their seats. Once outside, everyone looked around. A toad gasped and pointed up at the sky. There was a comet flying down toward the planet.

"It appears that thing is about 200 miles away," said Iggy. "Considering that it appears to be 401.989 miles in diameter and is traveling at a velocity of 635.389 miles per hour, that means…"

"We're going to get smooshed!" cried Luigi in a panic. This caused everyone else to start panicking as well. They ran around in circles screaming. Rosalina just stared up at the comet, looked back at crowd, and shook her head.

_Mushroomians,_ she thought. Then, she waved her wand and it transformed into a giant golden hammer. With that, she flew up into the void of space, hammer in hand. Once she was about a mile from the comet, she made herself her ready. She swung the hammer and knocked the comet into the depths of space. Everyone cheered. Rosalina calmly and smoothly levitated down to the ground. Polari flew to her.

"Rose," he said, "that was...incredible!"

Rosalina smiled a little bit.

"Thank you, my friend," she said. Polari gave the space princess a hug, which Rosalina returned. Then, Rosalina turned to face the crowd.

"For the next act," Rosalina said, "I will require Polari's assistance."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Polari said. "Rose, we didn't talk about me doing an act!"

"Don't worry, I've got this all under control," Rosalina whispered. Then, with a raised voice, she said, "Polari, would you kindly go over there?":

Polari hesitantly floated toward the place where Rosalina was pointing. Rosalina blew some large star shaped smoke rings using her cigarette and held her hammer out.

"I call this act 'Pinball Madness," she said as she positioned her hammer like a baseball bat.

"Uh, Rose?" Polari said.

Just like that, Rosalina hit Polari with her hammer, and he zipped through the smoke rings like they were gates. Everybody watched as he zoomed into space. He bounced into a nearby asteroid, and then into a series of planets. Pinball sound effects could be heard as Polari ricocheted off of the planets and planetoids. Then, Polari came back down with the speed of a bullet. He crashed into the ground so hard that he created a little crater. He looked a little dizzy. Instantly, Rosalina was concerned.

"Polari, are you alright?" she asked as she leaned over the little hole. Polari looked up.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" he cried. "Thanks so much for including me, Rose!"

Rosalina smiled.

"You're welcome, Polari," she said. She turned toward the crowd. "Now, please allow me sometime to prepare for the grand finale."

Suddenly, another comet flew over the circus. Everyone glanced up and saw that the comet was sending sparkly dust down toward the ground. Suddenly, the dust formed into mirror images of everyone in the crowd. As they started to run amuck, Rosalina looked slightly taken aback.

"Cosmic clones," she said. "This could get messy."


	6. A Cosmic Mess

Chapter 6 A Cosmic Mess

Rosalina had been right; the cosmic clones did cause a problem. Since there were more of them than Rosalina was used to seeing, the ruckus that they caused was notably significant. Some of them stayed outside, but a majority of them ran into the tent. Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Ludwig followed after them.

If it hadn't been for the fact that they were being annoying nuisances, the cosmic clones might have been entertaining to watch. One was swinging from the trapeze with two others hanging from its feet. Four others were running a race around the ring, and another was climbing on the tent's ceiling like a spider.

"I have-a dealt with cosmic clones before," said Mario. "They are made out of comet residue and energy. They don't-a have souls; only a desire to cause chaos."

Bowser chuckled.

"Well, are we going to to just stand here talking about them, or are we going to fight them?" He turned to Ludwig. "Come on Ludwig, let's teach these soulless creeps how to behave."

Ludwig nodded and flew up toward the cosmic clones swinging on the trapeze. The others could see that he was starting to be engulfed by blue flames and electric bolts, signifying that he was angry. Once up there, he hurled a combination of lightning bolts and fire at the cosmic clones. They fell to the ground, allowing Bowser to breathe fire on them.

"Wait, stop! That's not how you're supposed to fight cosmic clones!" Rosalina said.

As Bowser was about to turn around, two cosmic clones burst through the tent. One looked like Bowser and another looked like Ludwig. Ludwig's cosmic clone had a water gun in his hands. It flew up to the top of the tent and started firing the gun while spinning in a circle. Lava started to rain down on the ring, and the clone cackled. Rosalina and the others hurriedly exited the tent.

"That was-a no good," Mario said.

"You think?" Ludwig said, his tone saturated in sarcasm. Rosalina sighed as she stared at Mario and the koopas.

"Cosmic clones are tied to their look alike's emotions," she said. "If you are emoting intensely, their energy levels will spike."

"Oh great," said Ludwig, "that means I can't use my powers against them; they are tied to my anger."

Rosalina nodded.

"Exactly," she said. "The best way to deal with these pests is to remain as calm as possible. You notice how Morton's clone is feeling lethargic?"

The others turned and looked at Morton's clone. Indeed, it looked lethargic, which made sense. Morton was one of the most stoic people in the Mushroom World.

"Oh, yes," said Mario. Then he looked around. "Hey, where is-a Luigi?"

Mario and Rosalina reentered the tent. They could see that Luigi was being chased by his cosmic clone. He was also screaming like a little girl.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" he cried. Mario looked concerned.

"Oh-a, what are we going to do?" he asked. Rosalina, considering the situation, looked from Luigi and his clone back to Mario.

"I'll help Luigi," she said. "You go out with Bowser and Ludwig and see if you guys can get everyone else to calm down."

Mario nodded and exited the tent. Rosalina flew over to Luigi and held her hand out.

"Take my hand," she said serenely. Luigi, panting, put his hand in hers and together the two of them zipped u toward the trapeze.

"Are you alright?" Rosalina asked as Luigi caught his breath.

"Y-y-yes," he stuttered. "Thank you, Rosalina."

"You're welcome. Now, you need to try to calm down. The more you feel, the more energy your clone will have."

Luigi looked terrified.

"But... how am I supposed to stay calm when I am surrounded by scary monsters?"

"I've already thought about that," Rosalina said. She waved her wand and a pair of earmuffs appeared. Luigi looked confused.

"Earmuffs?" he asked. "How are these supposed to help me?"

"They will help you go to sleep," Rosalina said. "You can't get much calmer when you are asleep."

Luigi looked at the Lady of the Shooting Stars and laughed.

"You can't-a possibly be-a serious!" Luigi said. "I can't just go to sleep on command!"

"Well, you're going to have to try," Rosalina replied. Luigi sighed, put the earmuffs on, and laid down. Contrary to his former statement, he was out cold within five seconds. Rosalina looked at his clone and noticed that it was slowing down. In fact, all of the clones were slowing down. Rosalina smiled slightly.

"Good," she whispered. "Now they are easier to round up."

With that, Rosalina waved her wand. All of the clones started to float out of the tent. Rosalina floated out with them. Once outside, she saw that all of the clones were smushed together into one big ball. As the crowd watched silently, Rosalina turned her wand into the giant, golden hammer from before. She knocked the clones into outer space, and they vanished with a purple twinkle in the star-filled void. Everyone cheered.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said. "Yoshi, yoshi!"

Rosalina smiled.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure what that means, but you're welcome," she said. "Now, I really need to prepare for the grand finale." Rosalina started to float away, but right before she did she twirled her cigarette lighter in a circle. Faster and faster and faster she twirled it until she had created a ring of fire that was about ten feet in diameter. She flew through it as everyone filtered into the tent. Once inside, Princess Peach pointed up at the trapeze.

"Look! It's Luigi!"

Indeed, Luigi was still asleep. Everyone laughed.

"He could fall asleep during a time of crisis?" Bumblebee said. Daisy chuckled.

"And people wonder why he's the sidekick and not the hero," she said.

Mario chuckled a little and went up to get his brother. Once Luigi was woken up and brought back down, Rosalina came in with three bob-ombs in hand.

"The grand finale will occur shortly," she said. "While you guys wait, I have a little act to do for you all."

With that Rosalina started juggling the bob-ombs. Lemmy giggled as he watched her.

"This is a cool act. I don't suspect it to 'bomb,'" he said.

Rosalina smiled as her cigarette holder dangled from her lips. She used that to light the bob-ombs' fuses. Once they were lit, she threw them up into the air, and they exploded. The crowd cheered and applauded.

"Thank you," Rosalina said as she took a bow. Then, two lumas came in with a blue cosmic cannon. Rosalina waved her wand and the tent started to rise into the air.

"And now for the grand finale," she said.


	7. The Grand Finale

Chapter 7 The Grand Finale

Everyone in the crowd was silent with awe. The cannon was such a glorious shade of blue; no one in the crowd had ever seen that shade before. It was sparkling and glittering like it had been dipped in a bucket full of glitter, glitter that had been made with the essense of the stars themselves. The fuse was like a graceful anaconda, wrapping itself around the ring multiple times. Two lumas came in, carrying between them a humongous mega mushroom. Those who didn't like the taste of mega mushrooms (which was pretty much everyone in the crowd) had to admit that it looked very appetizing.

"Watch and be amazed!" Rosalina said.

With that, Rosalina sat crossed legged in the air. She fit herself into the cannon that way. Polari floated into the ring and Rosalina handed her wand to him The crowd started whispering among themselves as Rosalina smiled.

"Yes, your speculations are correct," she announced. "I am going to be used as the biggest human cannonball in the history of the universe."

Now the crowd was filled with a sense of wonder and concern. This sounded...absurd. Could Rosalina pull this off?

Polari floated over to the end of the fuse. An odd sound escaped from his mouth, almost a combination between a giggle and a coo. He lit the fuse, and the spark at the end began to eat away at the extensive rope. The other lumas fed the mega mushroom to Rosalina, who began to sing as she grew.

"_Where the lights shine brighter than the stars_

_Everyone goes from near and far_

_It's Heaven, it's peace, it's paradise_

_When you're here the roll of the dice_

_Is always in your favor_

_._

_Where the stars sing down and shower you_

_There all of your dreams come true_

_It's here, it's now, it's the moment_

_Now is when your hopes are sent _

_To the circus_

_To the circus_

Rosalina paused, and everyone in the audience could feel their heart stop. The fuse was only a foot long now. Ten inches. Eight inches. Half a foot. Four inches!

"If you wish to see something spectacular...," Rosalina began.

There was less than an inch left of the fuse.

"Go to Rosalina's Intergalactic Circus!"

Just as she said the word circus, the cannon exploded in a burst of color. Every color of the rainbow, as well as colors that nobody had ever seen before, could be seen. The air, which one would expect to smell like smoke when a cannon goes off, smelt of a variety of pleasing and nostalgic smells. Cut grass. Chocolate chip cookies. Fresh laundry. Every pleasing smell under the sun was present in that area. The only thing that wasn't present, which the crowd noticed once the rainbow smoke cleared, was Rosalina.

"She's gone!" Bumblebee cried.

The crowd's whispers from earlier grew into confused and scared chattering.

"W-w-what happened to her?" Luigi asked.

"I think she shot into space!" Daisy said. "Maybe if we're lucky we might still see her."

When the crowd heard that, they all got up in a hurry and ran tn the edge of the fair grounds. The squinted into the velvety blueness of space, and they could see Rosalina soaring. Then, with a beautiful twinkle, she vanished.

"She really is-a gone!" Mario screamed. The crowd began to worry again. Polari, however, who had gone over the act with Rosalina beforehand, just smiled and shook his head.

"Be patient," he told everyone. "You guys are in for a real treat."

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared. Everyone had to put their hands in front of their eyes to protect their eyes, even Roy.

"What the World Eight?" said Wendy. "Is that a sun?"

Bumblebee flew forward a little bit and squinted. Then she laughed.

"That's no sun!" she said. "That's the tip of Rosalina's cigarette!"

Indeed it was. If the people squinted, they could see Rosalina floating behind the glowing dot. She was holding out her cigarette holder in front of her, with a lit cigarette at the end. Everyone stared before they cheered. Lemmy giggled.

"Hey guys," he said. "I guess you could say this circus was a 'giant' success!"

**Author's Note: THIS ISN'T THE END! There is one more chapter after this, so stayed tuned!**


	8. Post Finale

Chapter 8 Post Finale

"Hey everyone, I found some Cosmic Cool Aid!"

Polari came floating out to the place where everyone was sitting on the grassy ground. In his hands he had not one, but two bottles of the special soft drink. He also had a ton of little glasses floating behind him in a line. One glass floated into each person's hand and Polari, using Rosalina's wand, made the drink spring out of the bottles and rain into each cup. Everyone took a sip.

"I still think honey tastes better," Bumblebee grumbled.

Polari and Mario chuckled.

"You mean to say that you'd rather eat your own vomit than a sophisticated beverage such as this?" Polari asked. Bumblebee glared at him.

"At least my vomit tastes good," she said in a snarky tone. Mario shook his head and turned to Luigi.

"So, what did you-a think of the circus, bro?"

Luigi didn't even have to think before he answered.

"Oh, it was amazing!" he said. "The best-a circus I've ever been to-a."

"Luigi," Mario said, "this is the only circus you've ever been to."

"So-a?" Luigi said. "It's still the best!"

Peach, who had been listening in on the conversation, came over to the two brothers.

"I found this rather enjoyable," she said. She cast a sideways glance at the Koopas. "It sure beats getting kidnapped, that's for sure."

Mario laughed.

"Oh come on!" he said. "You enjoy getting kidnapped."

Peach blushed.

"No I don't!" she said.

"Sure you do!" said Mario. "Why else-a would you let them take you away without a fight-a?"

Peach scoffed and sat down.

"If you had to wear heels like this then you wouldn't exactly be a warrior, either," she mumbled.

Suddenly, Lemmy started jumping up and down. He was pointing at Rosalina.

"Look!" he exclaimed.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Rosalina. They could see that she had a big fat cigar in her hand. It was a bright orange and had a grand star on the label. She turned toward a nearby star and brushed the tip against its surface. Now that it was lit, it glowed like a bright sun. She started smoking it, and Ludwig chuckled.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to do it," he said.

Rosalina looked at the crowd, sitting on the planetoid. She then blew a humongous star shaped smoke ring at them. It passed right over the planetoid, and everyone stared at it.

"Okay," said Daisy. "That is cool."

Rosalina smiled.

…

A few hours later, Rosalina came back to the planetoid. She was back to her normal size and still smoking on her cigar. By this time, a lot of the toads as well as Yoshi and Peach had scrambled their way back to the Odyssey. Princess Bumblebee had also gone home, so the only ones who were left were Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Bowser, and the Koopalings.

"Well everyone," said Rosalina, "I sure hope that you enjoyed the…"

Suddenly, a soft coo could be heard. Everyone looked around, trying to detect the source. When they heard the coo again, Rosalina looked at her stomach and sighed.

"Oh, come on," she said. She punched herself in the stomach and a luma burst out of her mouth. Everyone looked surprised.

"Woah," said Roy. "Where did he come from?"

"I must have accidentally swallowed him when I was using the mega mushroom," she said. "This isn't the first time that something like this has happened."

Everyone nodded. Then Bowser rubbed his hands together.

"Well," he said, "I think it is time that me and the Koopalings…"

"The Koopalings and I," Iggy corrected him. Bowser chuckled.

"Right," he said. "I think it's time that the Koopalings and I head home."

Bowser turned toward the Koopa Clown Car and gasped. The thing had been reduced to a pile of rubble. Bowser ran over to it.

"My baby!" he cried. "Those rotten cosmic clones must have destroyed it!"

"How are we going to get home now?" asked Wendy.

Rosalina smiled.

"I believe that I might have a solution," she said. Just as she said that, two lumas came rolling out the cosmic cannon. Larry's eyes grew wide.

"You want to blast us home! Cool!" Then his face fell. "Uh, is it safe?"

Rosalina laughed.

"As safe as nap," she said. Lemmy smiled.

"Nice! I always wondered what it would be like to be a cannonball." He turned toward Morton. "What about you?"

Morton glanced up from his book and looked at the cannon.

"Oh yeah, sure, whatever," he said.

The Koopas climbed into the cannon, and Rosalina prepared her cigar. She used it to light the end of the fuse and smiled at the koopas.

"Okay everyone," she said after she lit the fuse "I'm so glad you could come."

"Don't mention it, Rosie," said Bowser.

"Oh wait a second," said Roy. "I think I forgot something…"

The cannon went off and shot the Koopas in the direction of the Mushroom World. Rosalina waved happily as they vanished with a twinkle. She was just about to have the lumas pull the cannon back when Daisy rushed forward.

"That was so cool, Rosalina!" she said. "Can I have a turn?"

Rosalina smiled.

"I had a feeling you would say that," she said.

With that, Daisy hopped into the cannon. Rosalina lit the fuse again and Daisy braced herself.

"Alright!" she cheered. "I have a feeling that this is gonna be…"

The cannon went off and Daisy flew into space. Rosalina smiled as she too vanished with a twinkle.

"Alrighty," said Mario. "We had better get home. See ya, Rosalina!"

Rosalina waved as Luigi and Mario boarded the Odyssey. As the spaceship flew away, Rosalina turned toward the lumas.

"Well," she said. "What did you all think?"

"We loved it, Mama!" they cheered. The circled around Rosalina as she giggled. Polari came up with a smile.

"Wow," he said. "I don't think I've seen you this happy in a century."

Rosalina pat him on the head.

"And you were concerned," she teased. Polari laughed.

"Okay, okay, don't need to rub it in," he said. "I suppose even I have to eat my words at points."

Rosalina looked at Polari's points that served as his hands, feet, and the top of his head. She gave a little grin.

"Was that an intentional pun?" she asked.

"Very intentional," Polari said. Rosalina turned back toward the other lumas.

"Okay," she said. "It's nearing bedtime. Who wants me to read my story book?"

The lumas cheered, and together the group made their way toward the Comet Observatory.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope that you all had fun reading it. Special shoutouts to TheGhostlyRobot for favoriting and Ben the Scribe for following. Also, I would like to give a very special thanks to my co-writer/collaborator (you know who you are). Well anyway, thanks for reading, and please take the poll on my profile if you haven't already.**


End file.
